1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless communication technique, and more particularly to a method and a device for storing and decoding a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) transmission block.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is usually performed at a reception end to check whether received data is intact and correct. The transmission end then needs to re-transmit the data if the received data is erroneous. To maintain or further enhance reception performance, instead of discarding previous data blocks containing decoding errors, the reception end usually stores soft information of the data blocks so that the previous data blocks can be readily combined with the re-transmitted data blocks.
However, a memory is required for storing the soft information of the previous data blocks containing decoding errors at the reception end, implying that additional costs are needed. Further, the costs for the memory at the reception end increase as the memory capacity expands. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for reducing memory costs for data re-transmission.